


Outdone

by fandomtrashheap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek is a bunch of fluff, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, M/M, there should be a warning for fluff, yixing is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Yixing is such a sap , and gives Baekhyun the best presents ever even for small celebrations. So Baekhyun has literally no clue what to do for a gift when he completes his final , but the universe seems to have an idea.





	Outdone

Baekhyun was fucking whipped.

Today he might not have had classes , but Yixing had his very last final today and it was Baekhyun's job to give him the best gift possible (interpret that however you want). The problem was it was incredibly difficult to get Yixing a gift . Yixing was a sap who gave the biggest gifts (Courtesy of Joonmeyon being rich) , and always gave Baekhyun the cutest funniest and sweetest gifts in the world. "I don't need anything really." Yixing had said and had been saying when people ask what he wants for birthdays and Christmas , so you would have to be observant on things he needed.

Chanyeol had already bought him a new guitar , Jongdae had taken up his shift on his birthday , his brothers Luhan Tao and Yifan had come from China to see his dance performance,and Jongin bought him dinner  ~~which made Baekhyun really suspicious even though Jongin was so dating Kyungsoo but neither of them would admit it .~~   Basically Yixing could have anything because no one would ever want to hurt him and if they did Baekhyun and all his friends would find out. 

 Baekhyun woke up to an empty bed that was still warm from a body being there . He got up and brushed his teeth before going to their living room to see Yixing tieing his shoes and on the phone . "-Tao it was okay- no she wasn't being mean she had to go. Tao it was a three way call I heard her say she had to go mama wouldn't hang up on you. Thanks good luck too bye." Baekhyun walked over to Yixing , nuzzling his nose into the elders hair. "Tao overreacting again?"

"He thought mama hung up on us and almost started crying , the poor boy is getting more sensitive without Minseok around. "

"We should bring him there."

"After Tao takes his final we're going over to visit them before he turns as soft as you." Baekhyun pokes his boyfriend's cheek and pouts . "I'm not soft . I'm manly as they come." 

Yixing turns around so they're facing each other before running his hands down his back and stopped on his waist. "I wasn't referring to your manliness, " his hands cupped the younger boys ass , "I was thinking about something else. " And with that he left out the door, leaving Baekhyun with a problem. Which reminded him that he still needed a gift. 

* * *

 

It was twelve , Yixing gets out in an hour ,and Baek needed a gift  . "You're so fucking whipped. " Kyungsoo said as they walked through the little mall. Despite its size it had a shit ton of stores , something to Yixing's liking would be here . It had to be. "Fuck off Kyungsoo. " The said boy just laughed at his friends demise . 

" Kyungsoo if you didn't scare me as much as you did I would hit you. "

"Also I'm helping you."

"That too. What do you think he would like?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one fucking him!" 

"But he never gives a straight answer! He either says he doesn't want anything or he says he likes whatever I get. He's such a sap."

"Remind me again why you're pitting so much thought into this , for Jongdae's birthday you said your presence was a good enough gift . He hit you for that and you didn't care."

"It's because Yixing is Yixing! He gives the best presents and is a giant sap and I need to give him something that is as good. "

He and Kyungsoo sat at a table in the food court while Baekhyun ranted about a perfect gift. Normally Kyungsoo would have stopped him before he had started , but this was for Yixing and no one hated Yixing. 

"Done yet Baek?"

"Yeah , thanks." He replied before putting his head down and thinking. Kyungsoo pulled out a bubble tea from behind him and gave him one. "Where did you get this ?"

"You ranted for so long I got it and you still weren't done. I should've punched you." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink ,"Oh yes Kyungsoo I am forever in debt , now what should I get him?"

"One , I don't know. Two , most of our conversation has been questions."

"Has it?"

"I swear Byun Baekhyun."

"What are you gonna do?"

Kyungsoo took a deap breath .  _For Yixing ,_ he thought,  _just this once then never help Baekhyun again._

"Honestly I think he'll like anything you get him."

Baekhyun groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Now you sound like him!"

"Don't think about it too much. He loves you , give him something from your heart. Try something small like chocolates or Minseok's flower shop. Just as long as it's from you." He ended his statement by putting his hands to his heart. "Thanks Soo, I know what I'm getting now ."

"Glad I could help hyung. " Kyungsoo rarely called Baekhyun hyung . The last time he used it was when he had gotten scared by said boy. He got punched a few seconds later . Kyungsoo ruffled Baekhyun's hair as he left out . Five minutes later he realized Kyungsoo was his ride home.

* * *

 

장 이씽 

 

Yixing looked at the clock . Again. For the third time since he finished his test.  _Just a few more minutes. Few more minutes until I get to see my Baekhyun._ He looked up and saw his professor grading something. Yixing was close to dying when the class ended. He dashed out before being stopped by Sehun. "Hyung , your dance instructor I forgot his name , he wants to see you."

"Now?"

"Now. I think it's important because he told me you had to come today like now."

"Okay, stop by me and Baek's place and let him know."

"I will now go!" Yixing smiled at the younger before walking to the studio.

 

"So I get to do what?"

"You get to perform," his instructor said excitedly. Picking up the paper and handing it to Yixing. "In front of scouts . You might have a shot at the big house kid. Some other kids will be in it too so be the best. Don't blow it. "

"I won't, thank you."

"Good , now get out of my class." Yixing left as fast as humanly possible with his thought process being _Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun._ He ran outside and saw the boy .   He was holding purple lilacs in his hands , outstretched towards his boyfriend. "Congratulations baby." Yixing smiled at the gift and took the flowers and blushed ever so slightly. "I haven't even told you the best news." Yixing said softly. 

"And what would that be ?"

"I get to perform . In front of scouts , if I do good I'll have a shot at being a dancer for real. On T.V and in shows and things like that." 

Baekhyun was quiet for a few moments before smiling so brightly he outshone the sun. Yixing dropped the flowers as Baekhyun picked him up and spun him around for a little . "Holy shit , thats amazing! Like really amazing. I'm double proud I'm going to kiss you now." Yixing leaned in and was met with the soft lips of his lover. He sighed contentedly into the familiar feeling. Yixing made a noise when Baek bit down on his bottom lip.

"We can't make out in front of my building, it will scare the birds Baek." Baekhyun laughed before bending down to pick up the flowers . "I have one more thing to give you . It's not much," Baekhyun pulled a small necklace out from his back pocket, it had a B on it with a purple jewel at the top. "I have one like it with a Y . It's not a big thing I didn't know exactly what to ge-" Yixing cut him off with a hug. "Shut up it's beautiful. I love it."

"It's not that big."

"Doesn't matter . I still love it. I love you."

"I love me too."

"Byun Baekhyun! Moment ruined." Yixing exclaimed , pinching the youngers cheek. 

"I would apologize but I have no shame."

"I hate you."

"You loved me a few seconds ago."

"You know , never mind. Let's go home ." Baekhyun smiled and nodded , "Let's. "


End file.
